


Pillow Talk

by octobersdiary



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Brief mention of Pambrose, F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene, One Shot, Pillow Talk, Set in 4x05, nabrina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octobersdiary/pseuds/octobersdiary
Summary: [Set in 4x05]“I love you, Nicholas.”“I love you too, Sabrina.”, he responded then he glanced at her bedside clock and sighed. This is not how she wanted to spend her “might be” last hours. So she took his face with her right hand and she playfully at him, “I wanna hear you say it.” He looked at her curiously and asked, “Hear what?”
Relationships: Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first time posting here, as suggested by one of my followers in IG. This AU has already been posted there and I'm just reposting it here.
> 
> Anyways, this is set in Part 4 Episode 5, after Sabrina and Nick had their first time. :) Enjoy ~

Sabrina Spellman was lying on her bed and letting her eyes roam around it. “This might be the last time i’m gonna be here as this version of myself”, she thought. She had so many memories in this room. Memories with her cousin Ambrose, her aunts, her friends Roz, Theo and Harvey, and also with the man that was lying beside her. If this will still be a part of her after a few hours, she didn’t know.

She took a glance at him and she saw that he had his eyes closed but she knew he was awake. Like her, he was letting his left hand caress her right arm and every part of her that it could reach. She suspects his right hand would do the same if not for the fact that it was wrapped tightly around her. Like he wouldn’t want to let her go. It didn’t bother her though because this might be their last time. “First and last”, she thought as Nick gave her another peck on her forehead as he had been doing every now and then.

She reluctantly looked at the clock on her bedside table to check how much time they had more. “Not enough”, she concluded. She recalled the last hours. Saying goodbye to her family took longer than she thought. Though they were still getting a version of her, it wouldn’t be the same, they insisted. “No, it wouldn’t”, she silently agreed. Though they both loved the same people in their lives at some point, when they got separated, her other self fell in love with someone she didn’t think she could ever love while her heart remained with their ex boyfriend. 

She contained another sigh as she thought of the possibilities after the merge but when her wandering hands stopped above Nick’s heart, she felt it beating wildly. She lifted her head and looked at him. He still had his eyes closed but there were tears falling from them.

“Nick? What’s wrong?" she asked as she tried to wipe his tears.

He slowly opened his eyes.

“I just got you back, I don’t wanna lose you again.”

“I know.”

She definitely did. She wanted to make it better but she knew she couldn’t, so she settled with what she could do. She pressed her lips with his and hoped that she could ease his pain and fear somehow as she tried to ease hers. He responded with equal intensity, and she felt that they were thinking the same things and feeling the same things. She already knew where this was headed again and there was nothing more that she wanted but for that to happen but she still felt really sore so she reluctantly broke the kiss and instead stared at the man who had her heart.

“I love you, Nicholas.”

“I love you too, Sabrina.”, he responded then he glanced at her bedside clock and sighed. This is not how she wanted to spend her “might be” last hours. So she took his face with her right hand and she playfully at him, “I wanna hear you say it.” He looked at her curiously and asked, “Hear what?” 

“What you said to Sabrina Morningstar.”

Having caught on, Nick finally smiled. “I thought she already told you.”

“She did. I just wanna hear it from you.”

His expression suddenly turned soft as he looked at her lovingly and held her more tightly. He caressed her right cheek as he began to tell her, “I told her I was crazy about you. And that if you tell me it’s really over, I'd leave you alone.” She saw the sadness in his eyes and then he continued, “But, if there was a one percent chance that you would one day, want to get back with me, then I'd wait. However long it takes.”

She smiled at him tenderly and gave him a kiss on his left cheek, then she gave him another one on his right. She shifted a little so she could reach his temple and gave him a peck there and her lips also traveled to his right eye, then his left then to his nose and lastly, on his lips. She heard him moaned and she moaned back. When they broke the kiss to catch their breaths, she looked at him playfully again and asked, “Would you really wait that long?”

He let out a chuckle before answering, “I’m guessing I would’ve had a long wait then?”. She pretended to give it a deep thought then answered, “Hmm, probably. The chase was always the exciting part, as Ambrose once told me.” He let out a laugh and then he suddenly turned serious again. 

“Sabrina, I never really properly apologized for the things I've done to you” -- Sabrina suddenly placed a finger to mouth gesturing to him to stop. “Nick, it wasn’t all your fault,” she started but Nick stopped her with a kiss. “I just need you to hear it, Sabrina.”, he begged. Sabrina then nodded and listened. He linked his fingers with hers then started. 

“I’m so sorry that I hurt you Sabrina. I never meant for any of it to happen. When you took Lucifer out of me, I just--- I didn’t feel like myself. Back then, everytime I close my eyes, I saw him. It felt like he never left me and being in my own body but having to fight someone who is trying to take over it was nothing but unexplainable pain. It was just exhausting. And then, looking at you, seeing how happy you were to get me back, I couldn’t destroy that. I just always wanted to make you happy. I didn’t realize the insecurities, fear, anger slowly built up on me, until well, I exploded on you.” There was a long silence after that. And Sabrina noticed that Nick was shaking beside her. Then he cupped her face,  
“You saved me, Sabrina. Countless times. Never stopped until you saved me from Lucifer but you saved me long before that. Before you came into my life, I always had this hole in my heart. I didn’t know how to fill it or what was missing. I tried to cover it up with books and well, other things you’re well aware of. And then you came into my life and things --- still didn’t make sense but somehow it also did. And that hole in my heart, was slowly filled with my love for you. You are worth it, Sabrina Spellman. And if we would go back to that night, I would still choose to be the one who’d take Lucifer. Being with you, were the best moments of my life and I wouldn’t change a thing. You taught me how to love and showed me how to be loved by you. The night -- that I ended things,” at this, it was Sabrina’s turn to silence him with a kiss. When they broke the kiss, Sabrina was teary eyed but she was smiling. Her heart was filled with warmth.

“I think i’m good with that. I didn’t really make it any easier for you too. And I heard you. I know I’m a lot to handle, and we weren’t perfect like how I see my Aunt Hilda and Dr. Cee but we had our moments. Moments I wouldn’t replace with anything else. You’re not the only one who has been thinking a lot about us.” 

Once again their lips met and they were totally lost in each other. When she broke the kiss to catch her breath, Nick trailed kisses down her neck which made her moan as he now settled on her ears while whispering her sweet words. He really knew what he was doing, she thought.

“Nick, not to ruin the moment,” she blurted without much thought, “But Prudence?”.

Nick let out a chuckle but he continued kissing her down to her neck and then back to her lips. He must’ve noticed that she was not responding as she did so he broke the kiss and stared at her smiling. “Hmmmm. Do I detect a hint of jealousy?”, he asked. Sabrina just rolled her eyes and this made him laugh which earned him a slap on his chest. He then rolled to the side of the bed and he was on his side facing Sabrina. He angled his hand to catch his head. “Hey”, he said as he tried to make Sabrina face him for she was fixiated with looking at the ceiling.

When he couldn’t make her look at him, he asked, “Who’s Lucas?”. She glared at him. Well, she was now looking at him like he wanted. “How’d you know about him?” she asked, still glaring. “I might’ve asked around about you after enrolling at Baxter High this morning. I could’ve sworn Billy said something about a kiss.”, he smirked as she gave him a sarcastic look. “Not that it’s any of your concern, but he shortly took Biology at Baxter High until he was weirded out, I guess and then he transferred to Riverdale. Besides, we were broken up and were you not the one who seemed to move on immediately with my cousin’s girlfriend, if you’d call Prudence that.

Nick let out a soft laugh with the term girlfriend. “Yeah, definitely don’t tell her that word.” he commented. When he looked at Sabrina again, she was looking at him with an expression that said, “Is that all you have to say?” 

He looked at her for a moment and he tried to hold a laugh which he failed to do. That’s when Sabrina lost it. She tried to get up but Nick was quick to pull her back to bed gently. He was now on top of her and was looking at her seriously but there was still a smile on his face. “I’m sorry. I just --- I’m happy to be able to talk to you with these trivial things. At Least, it seems small from what is about to happen.”, he confessed.

Sabrina now met his eyes and she sighed. She took his face and kissed him. “Whatever happens Sabrina, I will always love you.”, he continued after their lips parted. “As for Prudence, I guess you could call it two lonely hearts trying to find comfort in each other? We were friends or, we had an understanding. Besides, it wasn’t --- deep. We both knew we were just each other's distractions. You and I both now she’s in love with your cousin, even if she doesn’t want to admit it. And I was still in love with you. Getting over you was never really an option.”

Sabrina was flooded with warmth once again. “Whatever happens after the merge, know that I have always loved you. I should’ve told you sooner.”, she admitted. “Shhhh”, Nick whispered to her ears. “All that matters is that right now, we’re together. And if all we have is now, I want to spend it with you without any regrets.”

Sabrina’s eyes shone with happiness as she embraced Nick to pull him closer to her and they were again, lost in each other. No distractions this time. No wandering thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this! and if you've seen this on IG (thecaosdiaries) and Wattpad (octobersdiary), that's me. This story was first posted there until I made this account. :) if it doesn't bother you, please leave some comments :)


End file.
